


Cookies

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [33]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do we have to go with the Cookie analogy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was eating a ‘Choc Indulgence’ muffin the other day and this just popped into my head! It’s fluffy and stupid, but after the angst-fest of the last couple of chapters I felt it was needed! Takes place in ‘Chosen’, my version of Buffy’s idiotic ‘Cookie’ speech!

Cookies

 

I couldn’t concentrate on anything she was saying to me.

She was standing in the middle of a graveyard, an old mausoleum behind her. Her hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes were full of worry for the fight ahead. I kept wondering if she truly was ok, if there wasn’t something more I could do, and yes…still worrying about Connor.

I tuned in again just in time to hear her say “…I always feared there was something wrong with me. You know, because I couldn’t make it work…” she sighed and rolled her eyes “But maybe I’m not supposed to” she whispered

I pause and nod slightly; glad I had caught the last of her rant. “Because you’re the Slayer?” I ask. It kind of made sense, the Slayer was super human, had power some people would kill for…she was chosen to save the world. It made sense that a social life would be at the bottom of the ‘Powers that Be’ list of requirements for the Slayer.

Buffy paused “Yeah, but I don’t think that’s all of it” she whispered. At my concerned look she smiled slightly “Okay. I’m… I’m cookie dough. I’m not done baking” she looked up at me, her hazel eyes wide and earnest. She wasn’t joking.

“Cookie dough?” I splutter in amusement and shake my head at her analogy.

She glares at me, clearly not amused “Yeah. I’m not finished becoming whoever the hell I’m going to turn out to be. I make it through this and the next thing, and the nexr and maybe, one day I’ll turn around and realise I’m ready. I’m cookies…”

I raise an eyebrow at that “What kind?” I ask quietly, suddenly intrigued by how far she’ll go with insisting she is ‘Cookie dough’

“…and then, if someone wants to eat…” she paused and blinked “What?”

I shrug my broad shoulders “Well… it’s just… if I’m waiting, I kind of want to know what I’m waiting for, you know?” I look away so she can’t see the small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. “Are you going to turn into something plain and sugary, or chocolaty, or one of those ginger snaps that Cordy always used to buy that kind of smelled…” I trail off as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks at me accusingly.

“You’re wondering what kind of cookie I’ll turn into?” she asks, her voice rising in anger as she glares at me, her eyes flashing dangerously.

I shrug “Yeah. Just quietly I’m hoping you’ll turn into something with chocolate chips…” I smile at her.

She glares at me “I can turn into any cookie I want!” she snaps “Maybe I want to turn into one of those weird fruit…” she paused and sighed softly as I just aise an eyebrow at her “Ok, ok… I probably would want to turn into a chocolate chip…” she trails off

“I hope so” I murmur “I think I could learn to enjoy chocolate chip cookies” I smirk again.

She smiles at that, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she shakes her head slightly “But only when I’m done” she whispers softly

I nod slowly, knowing that under all these cookies she is dead serious. She needs time; she needs to know herself before she is ready for anything more. I know that, and I respect that.

“That’s ok” I whisper “I’m not getting any older” a smile tugs at the corner of my lips and I just can’t resist “Besides, there’s nothing worse then an underdone cookie…” I quip. She makes an angry sound in the back of her throat and I laugh quietly as I duck the playful punch she throws at me.

I take a step towards her and grab her wrists to stop her hitting my chest. She freezes and looks up at me. Her eyes show her amusement, and her sudden uncertainty. She licks her lips “Sometimes…” she pauses and shakes her head, getting her voice under control “Underdone cookies aren’t all that bad. When mum used to bake, I remember me and Dawn used to grab them as soon as they came out of the oven. They were warm and soft and the chocolate was all gooey…”

I raise an eyebrow at that and she pauses as she realises how that sounded like. Her eyes widen and she blushes slightly “Right” she mutters shaking her head again “When I’m done”

I smile and run my hands through her hair “It’s ok Buffy” I whisper “I can wait, I don’t care if your still all gooey…or even if your edges are all crispy and burnt…I’ll still be waiting”

She glares at me as I smirk “Ok, that’s the last time I try and explain cookies to you!” she snaps at me “I’m never gonna live this one down am I?” she rolls her eyes

“Never” I laugh again, as I bend down and kiss her softly on the cheek.


End file.
